Core A, the Administrative Core, is a central convergence point for all faculty, staff, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students affiliated with the program. This core provides secretarial and accounting support for participants in all projects and cores, in accordance with institutional and federal regulations. It processes manuscripts, letters, reviews, overnight packages and other professional activities. Core A coordinates the program review by Internal and external advisors. This core is directed by Dr. Troy Stevens, and operated by Ms. Charlene Jordan (Program Coordinator) and Judi Naylor (Accountant). The administrative activities of this core maintain program efficiency.